


Days Like This

by RavenOfHope



Series: A Love Like This [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding Marks, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega!Sanji, One Shot, Sweetness, cuteness, pregnancy reveal, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Christmas Day is almost over and Sanji has one last special gift for his mate.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: A Love Like This [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637458
Comments: 19
Kudos: 301





	Days Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece and its amazing world and characters belong to the fabulous Eiichiro Oda. No money is made with this work. Similarities to other works of fanfiction are purely coincidental.
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy Christmas piece that sprung into my head a few days ago! I simply love One Piece.  
> Merry Christmas, everyone!

It was late in the evening on Christmas Day and the fairy lights that the crew had draped all over the Thousand Sunny were twinkling merrily in the darkness. They were even docked on a winter island and snow had been falling all day much to the joy of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. Sanji’s sumptuous Christmas dinner had been consumed earlier that evening and now the crew members were enjoying the quiet and peaceful evening.

Way up in the crow’s nest, two thirds of the demon trio were nestled together on one of the comfortable couches. Sanji was sitting on his alpha’s lap, blonde head tucked between the neck and shoulder of the swordsman. Occasionally he would nuzzle the silvery bonding mark residing there with his eyes closed in contentment. Zoro had his arms wrapped around his mate’s waist, one grey eye watching his omega lovingly. From time to time he would lean down and press soft kisses to the top of Sanji’s head. Whenever he did, the omega sighed contently.

“I wish, there would be more days like this”, Sanji murmured lowly after they have sat in comfortable silence for a while. “You want there to be more Christmas days?” At the snarky remark, the cook straightened up so his mate could see him roll his eyes causing Zoro to pout slightly at the sudden lack of pliant omega against him. “I meant more peaceful relaxing days instead of chasing after other pirates all the time. Christmas once a year is more than enough”, the blonde retorted crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl. ‘He looks like an adorable, angry kitten’, Zoro thought with amusement. Not that he would ever say that out loud of course. He liked all his parts where they are, thank you very much.

Not allowing his mate to get into a huff, the alpha gently grabbed Sanji’s wrists and uncrossed his arms. “I know what you meant. I wish they were more days like this too.” Using the leverage he had on his omega’s wrists, Zoro pulled him closer and into a loving, passionate kiss which Sanji responded to instantly. They parted again after the need for air became too much but neither went far leaning their foreheads together. “It’s almost midnight”, Sanji breathed after a few moments of just letting their breaths mingle basking in the closeness. “And...?”, Zoro responded lowly, not understanding what his mate was getting at. “And I have one more gift for you. Well, it will probably take another seven months to really arrive.” Seeing that the alpha did not understand what he meant, Sanji took the swordsman’s hands and guided them to his midriff.

It took a couple more seconds for the words and gesture to sink in before Zoro’s eyes widened in realisation. “You mean, you’re…” He couldn’t say the word, his voice a breathless whisper. Sanji nodded and bit his bottom lip. They had only talked about having children in passing before and he wasn’t sure how his mate would react. He needn’t have worried though because the biggest and most joyful smile Sanji had ever seen from him stretched across Zoro’s face. The alpha stood up and twirled his mate around the room with a happy laugh that also startled Sanji into laughter. “I confirmed the pregnancy with Chopper yesterday after experiencing morning sickness for the past few weeks. In about seven months we will have a daughter or a son”, the blonde said after he was set down again. “We’re going to be parents. I’m going to be a father.” Zoro’s voice was still full of wonderous disbelief.

“Thank you, my wonderful, perfect mate. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me”, he whispered as he pulled the blushing Sanji into a deep kiss. Then he sank to his knees and began talking in hushed tones to his future child. They wouldn’t be able to hear him yet but Sanji wasn’t about to tell him that. ‘Yes, there should be more days like this’, he thought as he stroked his mate’s signature green hair in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this fic. If you have any requests let me know and I'll see what I can do! Contact me on Instagram (@lara.raven) or Tumblr (fantasy-n-stuff) if you want to chat :)


End file.
